Your Love Is King
by Smickan
Summary: Epilogue. Your love is king, crown you with my heart, Your love is king, You're the ruler of my heart. Can Smithy and Charlie survive the ultimate test of all?
1. Chapter 1

**Your Love Is King**

"Go back to sleep…" Charlie checked her reflection, glancing back at where Smithy lay curled up in the corner of the settee.

"I'm dying." Smithy scratched the stubble growing on his chin, blinking pathetically up at her.

"My poor baby," Charlie pouted, leaning forward, softly kissing his forehead. "You are warm."

"Dying…" Smithy wheezed again, pulling Charlie into his lap, hiding his face in her neck.

Charlie curled one arm around his neck, slowly and affectionately running her hand through his hair. "I have to go sweetheart…" She sighed, hating leaving him when he was ill. "I'll try and get back as soon as possible, see if Marilyn'll come in."

"Becca asleep?" Smithy yawned, shifting so his head was working its way down towards Charlie's cleavage.

Charlie chuckled softly and glanced down, "I'll take her to mums." She said, resting her head on his. "That way you can get some rest, there's some soup in the fridge if you get hungry, and I've made you some drinks up, there's a flask of coffee on the table." She pointed over at the coffee table, "A bottle of lucosade and there's some coke too." She kissed the top of his head. "Can you think of anything else you might want."

"Stay here…" Smithy frowned, both arms locking around Charlie's waist, feeling thoroughly sorry for himself.

"I can't, baby." She sighed, gently untangling herself from him, before helping him spread out on the settee, pulling the duvet over him. "Just close your eyes…" she knelt on the floor, lightly stroking his hair and cheek, her free hand holding one of his. "I'll be back before you know it…" She soothed, kissing his cheek, standing up as his grip eventually loosened and he started breathing heavily. "My poor boy…" She sighed, looking him over, before going upstairs to get Rebecca, gathering her bag before leaving the house.

* * *

"Nice of you to make an appearance." Gina was already stood behind the Front Desk, sorting a pile of paperwork as a member of the public left. 

"Sorry Ma'am." Charlie squeezed her a tired smile, "Smithy's still not well, couldn't leave till he was settled. Had to take Rebecca to mum's." She smiled apologetically, releasing a relieved sigh as she finally sank into her chair.

Gina sighed and glanced around the room, before looking back at Charlie. "How is he?"

"Better than yesterday." She chuckled. "But still certain he's going to die." She stifled a yawn, coughing herself.

"And you?"

"Tired." Charlie admitted, resting a hand on her stomach, slowly rubbing the small bump. "I'll be alright, soon as he is."

Gina pursed her lips slightly and nodded. "Just take care."

"Ma'am." Charlie smiled at her, before turning back, switching her computer on.

* * *

"Dale?" Charlie called out softly as she opened the front door, walking through. 

"In 'ere!" Smithy called back throatily, coughing.

Charlie smiled on hearing the soft music of the playstation firing back at her. "Go find daddy, sweetheart." Charlie lowered Rebecca to the floor, watching her toddle through, attempting not to laugh at Smithy's grunt as she landed in his lap, pulling on the keypad.

Smithy scowled as Charlie walked back through, having given in and handed Rebecca the keypad, cringing as the car he'd been 'driving' crashed into a wall. "You're back early."

"Told you I'd try to be." Charlie smiled and gently kissed his forehead, slumping into the chair beside them, watching Rebecca purposely crash into buildings. "You look better."

"Feel it." Smithy lifted Rebecca onto the floor, shifting over to the arm of Charlie's chair, "You look like shit."

"…Thanks."

He smirked and shrugged lightly. "Honest."

"You can be too honest y'know."

* * *

"We can't stay here all day…" Charlie whispered, dipping her head slightly as she stretched her hand out to Smithy's, closing her eyes as his hand dipped inside her top, gently stroking her swollen stomach. 

"Can." Smithy turned his head, pressing soft kisses down the back of her neck. "I'm your sergeant; you gotta do as I say."

"At work." Charlie bit her lip gently, pushing her leg back through his, shuffling further back so he was completely wrapped around her. "Not here…"

"At work and here." He smirked, gently slapping her backside. "And whilst you've got my kid inside there." He nodded at her stomach. "You don't move."

Charlie shifted so she could roll on her other side to face him, pouting. "I can't do nothing." She scowled up at him. "I'll go mad."

"Go?"

"Piss off." She sulked, pushing her head into his chest, instantly melting as he ran his hand along her back, running his hand gently through her hair. She grinned to herself, shifting slightly so her hips were against his, pushing forward gently, batting her eyes up at him.

"Again?" He blinked. "Already?"

Charlie smirked and nodded, lightly kissing along his jaw. "Want you…" She whispered, slowly rocking her hips against his, as best she could with her extended stomach.

"I know women are meant to be rampant when they get up the duff, but ain't this pushing it?"

"No..." Charlie closed her eyes, and rolled onto her back, pulling him down with her, kissing him hungrily, scowling as Smithy backed off slightly.

"Don't wanna squash - Chaz!" He blinked, cut off as she grabbed hold of his collar, pulling her back down. "Down girl!" He smirked, batting her roaming hands down. "Lemme go!"

"No…" She whined softly, sliding one hand down his back to his bum, squeezing it gently.

"Oi." Smithy pulled back, sitting at the end of the bed. "I could arrest you for that."

Charlie scowled up at him from under her fringe, her arms folded across her chest.

Smithy rolled his eyes, grinned and crawled under the duvet. He kissed Charlie's knee and made his way slowly up her leg, just as the doorbell rang. "Bollocks," he muttered.

"Le-eave it…" Charlie whimpered through a fold of the duvet, tilting her head back against the pillows. "Ignore it…"

"Better see who it is."

"Oh but..." Charlie pouted. "But you, you can't."

He grinned at her as he left the room and padded his way downstairs.

"Bastard!" Charlie sat up, throwing a pillow after him, laying back against the cool sheets, pouting for all she was worth.

She all but jumped to her feet as a sound like a car backfiring was heard echoing through the house, causing her run down the stairs, "Smithy?" She called out, looking round for him. "Dale?" She turned, her whole expression body paling as she stared at the door, hurrying through, dropping to her knees beside Smithy's lifeless body.


	2. Chapter 2

**Your Love Is King**

"Where is he?" Gina marched through the reception of the hospital, Nick and Dan having to speed up to keep up with the inspector,

"PC.."

"Inspector Gold." Gina flashed her warrant card.

"Ah." The doctor looked momentarily embarrassed before nodding. "If you'd come this way..."

"Stay here." Gina directed the other two officers, before following the doctor through a maze of corridors, coming to stop outside the emergency room. Gina looked at the doctor before swallowing and looking back through the small window in the doorway, her gaze immediately settling on where Smithy was being fussed over by doctors and nurses, still unconscious as the machines beeped around him. She paled more considerably than she was already, before reaching out to open the door.

"I'm afraid you can't go in there." The doctor reached out, stopping Gina's hand. "I'm sorry."

"My officer-"

"I can show you to the relatives room if you'd like to wait for news on Dale's progress?"

Gina swallowed and lifted her gaze back up to Smithy's face, before nodding slowly. "How's Charlie?"

"Charlie?" The doctor looked momentarily confused before remembering. "Ah, she's in the relatives room with their daughter."

"Daughter." Gina's gaze widened. "Rebecca's here?"

The doctor nodded and slowly lead Gina along, the two of them stopping outside the room, Gina glancing back along the corridor, before slowly opening it.

Inside Charlie was curled up almost in a ball, still crying hard as she clung to the bottom of the jumper she was wearing, using the edge to wipe her already red eyes. Rebecca was the first one to look up from where she was playing with some duplo bricks, beaming up at Gina, toddling over to her, "Hiya Nana!" She giggled, lifting her arms up to Gina.

"Hello sweetheart…" Gina forced a smile, picking her up before carrying her over towards Charlie.

The doctor smiled tightly at Gina, closing the door after her, leaving them to it.

"…Charlie?" Gina said softly, standing beside the settee Charlie was curled up on. "Charlie…"

"He…he might…he could die…" Charlie hiccupped and sniffed, not looking up.

"That won't happen…" Gina sat beside the smaller woman, settling Rebecca on her lap, before gently touching Charlie's arm.

"I can't lose him..." Charlie hid her head back in the jumper, her small frame shaking from the force of her hugs.

"Mamama." Rebecca patted Charlie's shoulder, frowning down at her.

"You won't." Gina wrapped an arm around Charlie's back, guiding her head to her shoulder, gently stroking her hair. "Shhh," She soothed softly. "He'll be fine…"

Charlie hid her head in the inspector's neck, one hand tightly clutching the collar of her uniform shirt, the other tightly holding on to Rebecca as she sobbed. "They won't let me see him." She forced out eventually. "I need to be with him…"

Gina sighed softly and rested her head on Charlie's, watching Rebecca as she peered curiously at them.

* * *

"Miss Rogers?" The door opened a little while later and a kindly looking nurse appeared, "Charlie?" 

Charlie's head shot up and she rubbed her eyes. "How is he?" She asked, her grip on Gina tightening considerably.

"He's gone up to theatre." The nurse smiled.

"What happened?" Gina looked up. "How is he?"

"He's been very lucky." The nurse closed the door after her. "He was shot from quite a distance and the bullet missed any vital organs."

"He's going to be ok?" Charlie stared at the nurse, almost dreading hearing the next words the nurse would speak.

"It's too early to say what the damage is at the moment…"

Charlie's head dipped again and she started crying again, lifting Rebecca up from Gina's lap, cuddling her tightly against her as she cried, Gina clicking her tongue in irritation at the nurse.

"The signs are good…" The nurse attempted to calm Charlie, earning herself a glare from Gina.

Rebecca attempted to settle against Charlie, wriggling on her lap attempting to sit down anywhere that wasn't Charlie's stomach, glaring at the small bump as Charlie tightened her grip on her, pulling her head back to look at her. Rebecca pouted and wriggled, before giggling softly as Charlie brushed her hair back, trying to bat her mothers hand down.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Authors Note:** Charlie is approximatley 4/5 months and Rebecca is getting on for two :o) Aussi prolly should have said – this fic isn't a continuation of any others shakes head I will eventually write a set in series – but none of my fic at this point in time are interwoven._

**Your Love Is King – Part 3**

"Come on baby…" Charlie whispered as she held Smithy's hand tightly, rubbing it between her hands, "Wake up…please…" she sighed, one hand reaching out to his face, gently brushing her fingers against his cheek. She shifted as the baby moved and lowered his hand to her stomach, attempting to flatten his hand against it. "That's our baby…" she swallowed, fighting back more tears. "S'part of us…You can't leave us now. I won't let you." She lifted his hand back up, resting her head against it as she sobbed.

Gina looked on from the window, holding Rebecca, sighing as she saw Charlie crying once more.

"Nana?" Rebecca wiggled the blanket she was holding. "Where daddy?"

Gina shifted Rebecca in her hold so she couldn't see through to the room. "Daddy's getting some sleep…"

"Why?" Rebecca asked, chewing the blanket.

"He's tired." Gina smiled slightly, brushing a soft curl over Rebecca's forehead.

Rebecca yawned and cuddled in to Gina, still chewing on the end of the blanket. "Mummy sleep?"

Gina glanced back through the window, before looking at Rebecca and nodding. "Yes sweetheart." She forced a smile. "Mummy asleep too…"

Rebecca yawned again and nodded as she settled against Gina's shoulder, allowing Gina to cover her with the blanket as she held her.

* * *

"What've you got?" Neil frowned as Suzie and Terry stood before him. 

"Not a lot." Suzie admitted, with a slight frown. "None of the neighbours saw, or are willing to admit that they saw anything."

"There's a lot of curtain twitchers around there guv. They could tell you what time Rebecca was in the garden, or when the postman came, but not when a man was shot." Terry added.

"All very unlikely…" Suzie frowned.

Neil sighed and nodded, sitting back at his desk. "What about the next door neighbours?"

"One was at work – the company verifies that, the other was apparently out shopping."

"Alone." Terry raised both eyebrows.

Neil exchanged glances with him and nodded. "And the people directly opposite."

"Two at work and one bedridden."

"We'll be getting the results back from the bullet soon, Guv." Suzie moved nearer the door. "Then we'll know what weapon to look for, see if anyone in the area has any history of weapons, same with recent cases of Sgt Smith's…."

"A wild goosechase then." Neil rubbed his forehead.

"At the moment, it's the best we can do." Suzie sighed, one hand on the door.

"How is Smithy?" Neil asked, almost sounding like an afterthought.

"Could still go either way, guv."

* * *

Charlie all but clung to the doorframe as a nurse ushered her out as Smithy was checked over. "I need to be there…" She said hoarsely, her voice tired and strained from the amount of crying she'd done. 

"You'll be allowed back in in a moment." The nurse smiled at her. "Just need to run some tests to see how Dale's progressing."

Charlie took a shaky breath and nodded slowly, still stood by the door, her arms folded as she looked through, before looking round as she saw Gina and Rebecca curled in the corner, Rebecca's blanket over them both, Rebecca fast asleep. She took one last look back at the room before walking over, leaning forward to kiss Rebecca's cheek.

Gina stirred from where she'd been dozing, glancing up at Charlie. "How is he?"

Charlie gently lifted Rebecca from Gina's arms, sitting down on the chair beside her, gently rocking her as she slept. "They're…running some tests." She lowered her head as more tears fell, wiping at her eye with her sleeve. "We can't lose him Gina." She whimpered, resting against Gina as the older woman attempted to comfort her. "I couldn't cope without him."

"You won't…" Gina wrapped an arm around Charlie's back, gently squeezing her shoulder. "He's a fighter."

"He's been shot!" Charlie raised her voice slightly, lowering it almost immediately as Rebecca stirred slightly, cuddling Rebecca tighter against her.

"He's strong and healthy." Gina hugged Charlie tighter. "The doctors have removed the bullet completely, it missed any organs…he's been very lucky."

"Lucky." Charlie scoffed bitterly, before looking down, fixing as bright a smile as she could as Rebecca's eyes fluttered open. "Sleepy Becca…" She said softly, blowing a raspberry on Rebecca's cheek.

Rebecca grumbled softly. "Mummy tired." She yawned, rubbing her eyes with balled up hands.

"Becca tired," Charlie frowned, cuddling her closer. "We'll get you back-"

"I'll take her home." Gina leant forward. "She can stay with me."

"Could you!" Charlie squeezed Gina a tight relieved smile. "Thank you." She looked down at Rebecca and brushed her hair back. "You want to say with Nana, sweetie?"

"With mummy and daddy?"

"Mummy's staying here with daddy whilst he gets better."

"Why?" Rebecca blinked, looking sleepily at Charlie.

"Daddy's poorly…" Charlie swallowed. "He has to stay here, and I'm staying with him to make sure he's not lonely. Nana's going to take you back to her house…"

"I'll get Tony and June to stop by the house." Gina murmered to Charlie. "To pick up some clothes for you all, and some toys and things for Rebecca."

"We can't go back?" Charlie stared wide eyed at Gina, before nodding, really not wanting to go back herself.

"It's best that you don't." Gina soothed. "It's a –"

"Crime scene…" Charlie dipped her head, more tears trailing down her cheeks. "It's our home." She managed to say.


	4. Chapter 4

**Your Love Is King – Chapter 4**

"Night night baby." Charlie stood over Rebecca in the spare room of Gina's house, tucking her into the bed, sitting on the end. The night before when Gina had first taken her home, Rebecca had had a fretful night and had hardly slept for crying for her parents.

"Mummy…" Rebecca cried, clinging on to her, standing up on the bed to cling around Charlie's neck.

Charlie held Rebecca closely, and kissed her forehead as she tried to calm her. "I'll be back soon..." she yawned herself, biting back a yelp as Rebecca accidentally kicked her stomach whilst attempting to cling on.

"Nooo!" Rebecca whimpered, still holding on tight. "I want daddy…I want to see my daddy!"

"You can…" Charlie unlocked her arms from around her neck, laying her back down on the bed.

"Daddy!" Rebecca screamed. "DADDY!"

"Shhh…" Charlie wiped her own eyes as a tear trickled down her cheek. "S'alright sweetheart. You can see daddy tomorrow, but you're tired." She kissed Rebecca's forehead as she tucked her back in, effectively pinning her daughter in place as she struggled to get back out from under the duvet. "I'll be right here…" She lay beside Rebecca, both her arms wrapped around her, Rebecca's head resting on her chest, both hands gripping on to her top as if she was scared Charlie would disappear the second she closed her eyes. Charlie held her tightly, softly singing and talking to her as Rebecca's head tilted forward and her grip on Charlie relaxed.

Charlie carefully and gently laid her back against the pillow, tucking her in and planting a soft kiss on Rebecca's forehead. "Night night baby…" She swallowed, smiling tightly as she watched Rebecca sleep for a few seconds, before going down to Gina.

Gina looked up as Charlie walked downstairs, "She get off alright?"

Charlie nodded, going through to Gina. "Thank you for looking after her…"

"Couldn't keep her at the hospital." Gina smiled, looking at Charlie, taking in the dark circles around her sunken eyes, the red nose from the cold she'd got from both Rebecca and Smithy, the omni-present tear stains streaking her cheeks…. She sighed and leant forward. "You should get some rest…"

"I sleep at the hospital." Charlie coughed, resting a hand on her stomach as she leant back in the seat. "If I'm not there, and something happens…"

"He's doing well." Gina assured.

"I'm not taking any chances."

* * *

"Where's he gone?" Mickey looked round the office, before grinning as Terry came back into sight. "About time mate!" 

"Am I keeping you from one of your 'birds'?" Terry said with a good natured grin.

"As it happens…" He smirked, before faltering slightly. "Was just wondering if I could give Chaz any news." He sat on the edge of Terry's desk. "Gonna go by the hospital and see how Smithy is before going home…"

Terry shook his head. "Charlie's statement's been worked through, but she didn't actually see anything. The neighbours were worse than useless. Smithy's cases from the past 6 months, there's at least 34 people there who have the MO for firearms, they all have the motive….and that's only the last 6 months."

Mickey sighed and nodded. "Cheers anyway mate." He pursed his lips and sighed, watching Suzie cross the office, "I'll see you anyway." He smiled tightly, leaving the office, pulling his jacket on as he walked down the stairs.

"Mickey!" JT called as he reached the bottom. "Hang on."

Mickey looked over, frowning as JT bounded over. "What?" He said, backing off slightly.

"You're going to the hospital soon?"

"Right now…" Mickey looked at the large envelope in JT's hands, looking back to him. "Why?"

"A whip round." JT smiled, passing over the envelope as well as a card. "For Smithy and Charlie…"

* * *

The noise around him grew louder, machines beeping, as if in answer to each other, one on the left, then the right, then the left…. His eyes fluttered open and he blinked at the wall in front of him, everything a loud mix of colour, causing him to squint and attempt to rub his eyes, frowning at the wires weighing his arm down, wincing as he lowered his arm back to the bed. He blinked a few more times and attempted to lift his head, before scowling, rolling his head to look round the room. Cards, flowers, more cards, even more flowers and numerous boxes of chocolates came into view, his gaze settling on a picture drawn in wax crayon propped up against a bottle of lucazade and a vase of flowers. He smiled, taking in the drawing of what he assumed was himself, Rebecca and Charlie stood by a police car, grinning at the shaky 'daddy' crayoned at the top of the picture, before rolling his head to the other side, taking in the figure slumped in the chair, her hair draped over his hand, the fingers of one hand linked through his, tightly even though she was asleep. "Oi..." He tried to speak, his voice hoarse. "…Rogers!" 

Charlie's shifted slightly, not stirring. Her head lolled to the side, letting Smithy see her face. He lifted his hand and lightly traced the track of one tear stain with one hand, accidentally catching her cheek, knocking her head sideward. Charlie scowled in her sleep, pulling her head up, blinking a couple of times to focus on Smithy, before breaking out into a large grin as she saw his eyes open.

"Alright?" He grinned, blinking as Charlie launched out of her chair at him, wrapping her arms around him as carefully, but tightly as she dare, "Easy tiger." He chuckled, smiling as she kissed his cheek. "Give us a proper one!"

Charlie grinned, only too happy to do as he asked, brushing her lips over his, letting them linger, parting her lips gently. "Love you." She whispered into the kiss.

"Love you." Smithy whispered back, returning the kiss, pouting as she broke away to call a nurse.


	5. Chapter 5

**Your Love Is King – Chapter 5**

"Nice of you to join us…" Charlie smiled down at Smithy; lightly stroking his cheek as his eyes fluttered open again, watching him blink round the room.

"Chaz..." He yawned, turning his head to look at her.

Charlie smiled and leant forward, softly kissing his forehead. "Mickey came to see how you are." She soothed, stroking his forehead. "Think I scared him."

Smithy raised both eyebrows, a small smirk flicking over his lips. "Oh?"

"I was crying. He didn't quite understand that it was cos I was happy." She smirked, curling her fingers through his. "Don't you ever go do anything like this on me again, Smith."

"I'll try my best constable." Smithy yawned and winced slightly as Charlie sat on the edge of the bed, resting her legs on the edge beside his, moving as best as he could so he was in her arms, letting her hold him, his thumb brushing her hand.

"There's no try about it." Charlie brushed her lips over his. "I'm not letting you get me up the duff, only for you to sod off."

Smithy smiled slightly and moved his free hand so it was on Charlie's stomach, stroking it gently as she purred softly in his ear, kissing along his cheek.

"Ahem…" Gina stood in the doorway, her arms folded and one eyebrow cocked.

"Ma'am." Smithy blinked, looking at the door, grinning as Rebecca toddled up behind her with a nurse, her hands full of chocolate and sweets she'd gained from entertaining the nurses whilst they waited.

Rebecca looked from one hand to the other, attempting to balance the bars of chocolate in one hand and the packets of sweets in the other. "Nana?" She looked up, catching sight of Smithy, before dropping all the sweets to the floor, flying forward at the bed.

"Oh no you don't!" Charlie swept her up before she could reach him, attempting to control Rebecca as she tried to wriggle over her shoulder to Smithy. "Calm down madam!"

"Daddy!" Rebecca beamed, trying to get free.

"Becca." Charlie turned her to face her, "Got to be careful."

Rebecca looked up, tilting her head slightly.

"Calm down." Charlie kissed her forehead. "Daddy's still tired and poorly."

"Why?" Rebecca asked, looking back at Smithy.

Charlie exchanged glances with Smithy, clearing her throat. "Some nasty mister hurt him, but daddy's big and brave and he's ok!"

"Why did he hurt daddy?"

"…I don't know." Charlie cuddled Rebecca tighter, carrying her over to Smithy's bed, sitting her beside him.

Rebecca turned and clung to Smithy, looking close to tears. "Daddy hurt…" She whimpered.

Smithy stroked her hair, holding her tight against him. "I'm ok." He said softly, resting his head on hers, ignoring the tight dragging pain from his abdomen.

Rebecca looked up at him, rubbing her eye with one balled hand, her bottom lip quivering. "D-d-da!" She sniffled, hiding her head in his chest.

Charlie sighed and watched Smithy and Rebecca, raising her gaze to Gina who smiled tightly.

* * *

"And nana lost!" Rebecca giggled, eating a packet of Smarties that had been emptied into a small cup to help her get to them. "All times!" 

Gina chuckled as she sipped the coffee she was holding. "Thank you, Becca."

Rebecca beamed as her parents laughed, shuffling further up Smithy's legs towards his lap. "Daddy come back?" She sobered slightly, her green eyes fixed on Smithy's. "Now?"

"Soon." Smithy held her hand, smiling tightly.

"And mummy?" Rebecca looked at Charlie as she nodded.

"You'll all be home soon." Gina smiled.

Charlie cleared her throat, looking at Smithy, before looking at Rebecca. "We'll have a new house to look forward to!" She said, trying to sound positive.

Rebecca blinked and scowled slightly. "No!"

Smithy frowned slightly, it was obvious they couldn't have stayed at the present house, especially not whilst who ever was responsible for putting him hospital was still free. Still, he'd have preferred to have waited until he was out of hospital and with his family before discussing it properly with Charlie.

"You're all going to stay with me until you find the new house…" Gina added in, watching Rebecca as she pouted and scowled at Charlie.

"My toys!" Rebecca insisted with a pout.

"Can all come over…" Gina finished for her.

"Are you sure you have the room?" Charlie asked softly. "It's a lovely offer but I'm sure we can find-"

Gina held her hand up to stop her, shaking her head. "I insist." She smiled.

* * *

"Bye bye daddy!" Rebecca knelt up beside Smithy, kissing him goodbye, grinning as he hugged and tickled her gently and carefully. "Here." She held out a packet of sweets with a grin. "You." 

"For me?" Smithy grinned, "Cheers."

"Make you better." Rebecca patted his cheek, kissing him again, before being lifted up by Gina.

Charlie grinned and went round the other side of the bed, lifting Rebecca into a cuddle. "I'll come see you before bedtime." She smiled, hugging Rebecca tightly.

"Mummy's staying with you tonight." Smithy looked over.

Charlie blinked and turned her head back to look at him. "But…"

"I can look after myself for a few hours." Smithy chuckled. "You look exhausted, you need the rest."

Rebecca beamed and kissed Charlie, "Mummy stay?"

Charlie sighed and nodded, cuddling Rebecca against her. "I'll see you soon."

Rebecca nodded and took Gina's hand as Charlie lowered her to the floor, following her to the door. "Bye bye!" She beamed, waving as they left.

Charlie watched them to the end of the corridor, waving as Rebecca looked back, before going back to Smithy. "I don't want you on your own."

"I won't be." Smithy nodded out the door. "There's all the doctors, and the nurses. I'll probably just sleep through…" He reached his hand out and lightly touched her stomach. "But you need a proper nights sleep" He stroked her stomach. "Before something else happens."

* * *

"Thanks for nothing." Mickey muttered, watching the door slam in his face. He turned, walking back towards the gate, shrugging at Sam. "Nothing, Sarge." 

Sam stood in the middle of the pavement, her hands on her hips, looking along both sides of the road at the various officers doing door to door. "Someone must have seem something." She frowned. "Does he have any obvious enemies?"

Mickey bit back a smart reply about police officers and criminals, before shaking his head. "None that I know of, 'cept the obvious."

Sam frowned, looking thoughtful, the relative peace distracted by the shrill ring of her mobile, and the engine of a car starting.

Mickey glanced over at the car as it passed, thinking nothing of it as it continued on it's way past.

The driver of the car smirked to himself as he got to the end of the road, before speeding up slightly, once out the way of the police cars. He counted from 30 under his breath, before smirking more at the loud bang echoing through the nearby streets, followed by the sound of many car and burglar alarms.


	6. Chapter 6

**Your Love Is King – Part 6**

Mickey's eyes fluttered open and he groaned as his head rang, slowly sitting up, only realising then that he had been thrown over Sam from the force of the blast. He gingerly touched his head, wincing as he attempted to crawl over towards Sam, shaking her shoulder.

Sam groaned, barely opening her eyes as she shifted slightly, gasping softly.

The sounds of screams and shouts rang in the officers ears, the uniformed officers who'd been further up the street running down to them, calling for back up, ambulances and the fire brigade.

"I can't feel my leg…" Sam whimpered, Mickey running his gaze down her body to where her leg had obviously been badly broken.

"The ambulance will be here soon…" Mickey winced as he turned, slithers of glass protruding the wound in his forehead.

"Sarge, Mickey!" Amber crouched in front of them. "Are you alright?"

"I can't feel my leg…" Sam whimpered again, before passing out.

* * *

Charlie scowled, tossing and turning as she slept, Rebecca grumbling as her mother moved, snuggling closer, the two of them curled together asleep in Gina's spare room, clinging to each other. 

Gina closed her eyes and sighed as she replaced the receiver of the phone, slowly getting to her feet as she padded through to the spare room, standing in the doorway looking through.

Rebecca calmed as Charlie did, her hand falling onto Charlie's stomach, as it slipped from the grasp she'd had on her jumper, her head still resting on her mothers chest. Charlie's arms tightened around Rebecca, her head lolling forward so it was resting in Rebecca's hair.

Gina glanced at her watch, before turning and leaving the room, closing the door behind her quietly. There was nothing Charlie could do, and upsetting her now would be pointless.

* * *

Smithy's eyes widened as he listened to what Neil was saying, the words running round in his head, repeating the same phrase. The house had been completely destroyed, what ever hadn't perished in the explosion had been lost in the fire. All their belongings, pictures, memories, toys….all gone. "The girls-" 

"They were at Gina's at the time, no one was in the house." Neil said quickly, moving to sit beside the bed. "Mickey and Sam are being seen by the doctors now, as are a Mr and Mrs Jenkins from next door-"

"You said no-one was in the house…" Smithy stammered.

"They were outside. It's mostly cuts and bruises, Sam's leg is broken. Your neighbours are mostly smoke inhalation and shock…"

Smithy turned his head to look at Neil, having tuned out from what else he was saying as he thought.

"This is important Smithy." Neil moved, sensing Smithy wasn't completely listening. "Is there anyone who has a grudge against you?"

"Only half the criminals in Sun Hill." Smithy muttered, feeling helpless.

"Is there anyone in particular?"

"Guv, if I knew, I'd have said when I was brought in!" Smithy's tone rose and he glared at Neil.

"If you have anything I need to know." Neil stood up, pulling his jacket back on.

"Does Charlie know…?"

"Gina was informed." Neil said briskly, moving to the door.

Smithy glared harder at Neil's back, cursing his own helplessness.

* * *

"….My-my house." Charlie stammered, her grip increasing on the cup of coffee in front of her. "Why is someone doing this to us?" She whimpered, dipping her head, "I don't understand" 

"I'm sorry." Gina squeezed her hand.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Charlie blinked back more tears, pulling her hand from Gina's to rub her eyes.

"It wouldn't have achieved anything." Gina said softly. "You couldn't have done anything."

"It's my house!" Charlie pushed the chair back, standing up. "I should have been there."

"..And done what?" Gina said plainly. "You needed the rest, for the baby's sake as much as your own." She stood up, carrying Rebecca's breakfast through to her.

Rebecca turned to look behind her as Gina walked through with Charlie behind her, beaming and holding her hands up for the bowl. "Fank oo."

"Good girl." Gina smiled, passing the bowl down, watching as Rebecca quickly became engrossed in the children's programme she was watching.

Charlie desperately hugged herself, rubbing her arms. "Does Smithy know?"

"I assume so." Gina pursed her lips, moving away from Rebecca. "Neil rang as soon as he found out, said he was going to the hospital."

"Neil." Charlie scoffed bitterly, "He'd have loved that."

"Charlie…" Gina sighed, pursing her lips.

"I'm going back to the hospital." Charlie picked her jacket up, pulling her car keys out of her pocket, "Rebecca, finish-"

"She can stay here." Gina looked between them. "Give you two chance to talk…"

Charlie nodded, squeezing Gina a tight watery smile, before hugging her tightly. "Thank you so much." She whispered in her ear.

Gina blinked, before smiling slightly, gently rubbing Charlie's back, watching as she pulled away and went back to Rebecca.

"You be a good girl for Nana." Charlie forced Rebecca a large smile, bending down to kiss her.

Rebecca grinned and nodded, looking up as she gave Charlie a weetabix covered kiss. Charlie chuckled and wiped her own mouth, using the spoon to clean Rebecca's as she cuddled her quickly, kissing her again before standing up. "Be back soon sweetheart." She smiled, "Love you more than the houses in the world."

"Loveoo more than the peoples." Rebecca beamed.

"Love you more than the stars."

"Loveoo more than the moon'd"

Charlie smiled proudly and ruffled Rebecca's hair, before squeezing Gina's hand as she walked out to the car, heading to the hospital.


	7. Chapter 7

**Your Love Is King – Part 7**

"It'll be alright…"

Charlie barely lifted her head to snort incredulously; dropping her hand to Smithy's hip, taking care not to go near the large bandage across his abdomen. "I don't want you in here no more."

"Chaz." Smithy rolled his eyes. "I'm fine here, really."

"You at least deserve a guard on the door; I'm not having you get hurt again."

"I'll be out soon-"

"I don't care!" Charlie interrupted. "Some crazed lunatic seriously has it in for us." It sounded almost like a plot for a film, Charlie thought, looking up at Smithy. "I don't want anything to happen to you." She whispered, kissing the tip of his nose.

"And I don't want anything happening either." Smithy ran his fingers through Charlie's hair, fiddling with the ends as she snuggled closer. "But we need to be careful, for Becca and the baby's sake as much as anything."

Charlie nodded, closing her eyes as tears started to drop from her eyes, pushing her head into Smithy's shoulder so he didn't see them.

"Does she know?" he asked as Charlie shook her head. He sighed and moved his hand to cup the back of her head. "Don't cry…" he looked down, stroking her hair. "It'll be ok, I promise."

* * *

Neil removed the yellow hard hat, throwing it onto the floor as he shrugged off the fluorescent protective jacket. "It's completely gutted." He shook his head. "Not a chance of saving anything." 

"So whoever it was knew that they were doing." Jack folded his arms, looking thoughtful.

"Guv." Neil nodded, stepping aside to let the SOCO team through.

"Any idea what the device was?"

"Some remains of what looks like a timer, we'll know more when the results are back."

"And that'll be?" Jack looked impatient.

"As soon as possible, I've called in favours…" Neil walked back towards his car, getting in. "I'll call as soon as I hear anything."

"Guv!" Dan hurried over, stopping in front of Jack. "The neighbours at the back of the properties over looking the houses said they saw a man in the garden not long before the explosion."

"Did they give a description?"

"Not a lot to go on." Dan frowned. "They said they knew the police had been around, and thought it was just another of the officers till the explosion. Said he was wearing a black coat, just made him look like a copper…"

"Anything else?"

"Didn't pay that much attention." Dan shook his head.

"Male…" Suzie raised her eyebrows. "Narrows it down to half the population at least."

* * *

"Y'think?" Tony looked thoughtfully at Reg, "Nah, it's most likely some criminal who's got it in for Smithy." 

"They're going to extreme measures." Cass frowned, sitting at the table beside them, glancing round the canteen.

"Maybe he's upset someone big time." Gabriel almost smirked.

"Charlie's terrified." Cass sighed. "Saw her just before she went in the hospital this morning, she was trembling."

"Last thing they need with the new baby." Reg mused, thoughtfully biting into his sandwich.

"How far is she now?" Roz asked, picking at her chips.

"Almost 6 months." Cass sipped her drink.

"She should be taking it easy." Roz frowned as Cass nodded.

"Bit difficult when you have no home to relax in." Reg observed.

Tony exchanged glances with Sheelagh and June, sighing.

"What if it's not Smithy that they're after…." Amber looked thoughtful.

"Eh?" Tony blinked. "Smithy-"

"Maybe it was meant for who ever opened the door…as a warning." Amber shrugged. "The house was blown out, maybe it's Charlie, they could have thought she was in…"

"A warning for what?" Cass tilted her head.

"I dunno!" Amber shrugged. "But it's obviously bad."

* * *

Charlie wiped her eyes gently on the edge of the blankets, looking up at Smithy. "What are we going to do?" she almost whispered. 

"I'll sort something out…" Smithy smiled tightly.

Charlie sighed and dropped her head back onto his chest. "You can't." She shook her head. "We dunno who it is, what they're after…." She sat up slightly and squeezed his hand. "I need to do this. You always look after us."

"That's what I'm here for…" Smithy sighed, linking his fingers through hers.

"Not this time." Charlie leant forward and kissed him. "This is where I take over." She wiped her eyes, and forced a smile. "I can look after us all."

"Charlie, you don't have to try and –"

"Shush." Charlie pressed a finger over his lip. "Don't interrupt me." She smiled weakly, settling back against him.

"Yes ma'am." Smithy forced a chuckle, resting his head back against the pillows.

"Gina said we can stay with her." Charlie looked thoughtful. "Least till you get better. I'll call the insurers and see what we get from the house and contents insurance. Gina's sorting the time off for me, so I can look in some estate agents and see what's around, and then when you feel up to it, we can go look at some places together."

"One step at a time." Smithy sighed, "Need to find whoever's doing this first."

"We will." Charlie nodded quickly, the fingers of her free hand curling tightly around Smithy's tshirt.

* * *

"Nana?" 

"Becca?"

"Where's daddy?"

Gina cuddled the little girl on her lap tighter and looked down. "Daddy's still in hospital."

"Why?" Rebecca frowned, "Has mummy had 'Cack?"

Gina couldn't help but chuckle at Rebecca's pronunciation of her brother's name, shaking her head. "Not yet, sweetheart."

"Daddy said I can go see 'Cack when he's here." Rebecca nodded emphatically. "When he's in the hopital." She frowned slightly, "I don't like the hopital."

"No?" Gina looked down. "Why not?"

"They got daddy." She pouted. "I want my daddy." Rebecca' bottom lip quivered and she sniffled.

"Daddy'll be here soon." Gina cuddled her tighter. "He's ok…really."

"Is 'Cack there?"

"No sweetheart." Gina kissed Rebecca's forehead as she looked up. "Jack's not there, not yet."


	8. Chapter 8

_shields your eyes :o! porn:op_

**Your Love Is King – Part 8**

_The calm before the proverbial storm…_

"You didn't tell me you'd settled on Jack…"

"We haven't." Charlie shrugged, "Well, not really – it's the only name we could agree on. Smithy wants Bobby, after Bobby Charlton." She rolled her eyes. "Or some other football name, usually Harry, for Harry Redknapp."

"Harry…" Gina looked thoughtful. "Not too bad."

"For a toddler, no – I quite like it, but I'm not having the kid blame me for letting his dad give him some daft name when he's older." Charlie grinned and stroked her stomach. "Smithy even insists that Rebecca calls her favourite teddy 'Teddy' because she's loyal to her dad and is naming it after Teddy Sherringham, not that it was her first word after 'dadada.'

Gina chuckled and looked at Charlie's stomach, "Someone's awake…" She smiled slightly, seeing what she believed was an elbow stick out.

"Tell me about it." Charlie smiled tiredly. "He has been all day," She sipped from her tea.

"Oooh!" Rebecca gasped to herself, toddling through. "Cow!" She grinned.

Charlie blinked, looking down. "S'cuse you missus?"

Rebecca giggled and held up a jigsaw piece shaped like a cow. "Cow!" she beamed.

"Clever girl!" Charlie beamed back, holding her arms out to steady Rebecca as she clambered up onto her lap, before cuddling her.

"'Cack not still." Rebecca scowled at Charlie's stomach.

"Tell him off 'Bec." Charlie bit her lip to stop herself from laughing as Rebecca turned to face Charlie's stomach, telling her unborn brother to behave.

Gina and Charlie exchanged glances, Gina's eyes twinkling with suppressed laughter.

"'CACK!" Rebecca scowled as she was prodded by another elbow. "NO!"

* * *

"Gina's face!" Charlie grinned, "Would have thought Rebecca had sworn." 

"Poor Becca, stuck with you two." Smithy returned the smirk, lowering his hand to Charlie's hip.

"Just be glad you're already in here…" Charlie grinned and gently nuzzled Smithy's cheek. "Saves me the bother of putting you in myself…"

"I'm sorry, was that a threat?" Smithy smirked, grabbing Charlie's hand as she went to slap him. "Oi!" His eyebrow rose. "I'm injured, you have to look after me, not beat me up."

"Wuss." Charlie smirked, kissing him.

"Lemme show you wuss-." Smithy started, before being interrupted by a nurse.

"There shouldn't be two on the bed…" The nurse frowned.

"Er, Excuse me-." Charlie started, before Smithy covered her mouth with one hand.

"Nurse." He nodded, giving her his most charming grin, pushing Charlie off of the bed.

Charlie blinked as her foot hit the ground, sitting up, before getting off the bed, "Er, S'cuse me." She frowned. "Girlfriend in the room, can you at least not drool at the nurses till I'm gone?"

"I ain't drooling!" Smithy protested, pouting at Charlie. "Gotta be nice to her, she gives me extra pudding."

Charlie chuckled, rolling her eyes as she moved closer, stroking his hair. "You are a twat, Smithy." She grinned, settling back beside him, shifting his arm around her.

"Hey, I'm a growing lad me!" Smithy grinned, slapping her backside lightly.

"Ain't it the truth." Charlie teased, lightly prodding his stomach so as not to hurt him. "Though there's a few more pints than puddings in there."

"That's pure muscle!" Smithy protested, pouting, before grinning and pushing Charlie's hand down further to his groin "…As is that."

Charlie's eyes grew wide and she looked at where the nurse had been stood. "…You never change." She grinned, kissing him as she squeezed gently, glancing occasionally at the door.

"You'd only moan if I did." Smithy smirked, returning the kiss deeply as he pressed into her hand.

* * *

Gina frowned as she listened hard, glancing out into the garden from where she was sat at the dining table. "Becca?" She frowned and listened again. "Becca?" 

She paled as no reply came, standing up and hurrying outside. "REBECCA?" She glanced around the relatively small garden, looking behind the shed, and the small bushes, hurrying down to the gate. "REBECCA? REBEEEECCA?"

She let herself out, hurrying up and down the passage, her gaze automatically settling on the busy main road at the bottom, "Becca…BECCA!"


	9. Chapter 9

_Authors Notes: This is where it starts to get a little …complicated ;) Might serve you well to read the notesin the linkin my profile (it won't let me put the link in here)__, especially if you've never seen the episodes Blurred Between The Lines, and Common Language._

**Your Love Is King – Chapter 9**

The colour drained completely from Charlie's face as she stared at Gina, "My-my baby." She eventually stammered.

"We're looking for her." Gina assured her, "There's officers out everywhere."

"My baby!" Charlie repeated, feeling physically sick. "Where is she! You've lost her!"

"Shhh!" Gina held onto Charlie's arms, almost shaking her. "Rebecca will be fine, we'll find her!"

Charlie scoffed, "There's people out there who've tried to kill us!" Her voice was loaded with emotion and she clutched desperately at Gina. "And they've got my baby girl!"

"She might have just wandered off…"

"Can you hear yourself!" Charlie thundered, "There's perverts out there! There's people who've shot Smithy. SHE'S TWO!" She pulled away from Gina. "She doesn't just wander off! She knows not to go with anyone she doesn't know, god knows we've told her enough."

"Charlie!" Gina held the trembling woman as her knees buckled under her and she fought to keep Charlie upright. "Calm. Down."

"CALM DOWN!" Charlie clutched at the counter beside them. "I need to find my baby!" She pulled back from Gina, stalking towards the front door, ignoring Gina's shouts to go back.

* * *

"Dadda…" Rebecca sniffled, pushing away the man who was holding her. "Mummy…" 

"Oh for gods sake." Tony scowled. "Shut the brat up!"

"HMPH!"

"She heard that boss…" Peter frowned, picking Rebecca up as she glared at him.

Tony turned his head to look at Peter, glaring hard. "Just do as you're told."

"…Boss." Peter nodded quickly, carrying Rebecca out the room as she tried to wiggle free, crying for her parents.

"Mummy…" Rebecca whimpered. "Want Daddy….mummy….nana!"

* * *

"Just get the wheelchair." 

"Dale, I don't."

"CHARLIE!"

Charlie shrank back as Smithy raised his voice, backing off slightly.

"Charlie, I'm sorry." Smithy sighed, attempting to pull himself off the bed. "We have to find Becca…"

Charlie nodded, sniffing back the tears threatening to spill down her cheeks as she wheeled the chair nearer the bed.

"I didn't mean to-" Smithy trailed off as Charlie helped him stand, wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

"It's alright…" Charlie guided him from the bed to the wheelchair. "Gotta find Becca."

Smithy turned and sank into the chair, pulling a blanket from the bed, covering his legs with it. "If anyone asks, we're going for fresh air."

Charlie fiddled with the breaks as Smithy placed a hand on her arm. "I need you." He looked up, "You have to stay strong, sweetheart."

Charlie nodded again, swallowing hard. "I know…" She stammered softly. "Just find our baby…" She sniffed, releasing the breaks and wheeling him to the door.

* * *

"And you didn't follow her?" Neil frowned. 

"With respect, _Neil_." Gina glared. "What was I supposed to do? Lock her in the house?"

Neil glanced around Gina's living room, sitting back on the settee, his gaze settling on the toys in the corner. "Where would she go?"

"Hospital."

"The hospital haven't seen her."

"She's not under house arrest!" Gina's glare grew in intensity.

"We both know what they'd do." Neil leant in closer. "Do they know something we don't?"

"Funny, I failed my mind reading course at Hendon."

Neil glared at Gina, but knew better than to answer back. "Thank you, Gina."

Gina stood up, jumping as the phone rang, snatching the receiver up. "Hello?" She tensed more as Adam spoke, the last remaining colour draining from her cheeks. "They've _what_?" She looked at Neil, before sighing. "Right…Have you got the CCTV?" She listened again, "I'll stay here, in case they come here, or anyone rings. Thanks Adam." She hung up, looking at Neil.

"Well?"

"Smithy's left the hospital." Gina frowned. "He and Charlie are looking for Rebecca."

* * *

"What are we gonna do with her boss?" 

The truth beknown, Tony hadn't thought that far. Rebecca had been prime pickings, alone in the garden. He'd only gone to see who was in the house, realising after seeing Charlie at the hospital that she hadn't been in the house when it had gone up. Rebecca had seen him and had started toddling towards the house to tell Gina, as Tony realised he'd had to do something and had seized his opportunity, taking her from the garden. "Nothing like a finger through the post to make them see sense."

"Boss!" Peter swallowed, attempting to work out where he'd agreed to go along with this. "This isn't like the army." He attempted to reason. "They're coppers, they're gonna work out soon enough that you're out and –"

"SHUT UP!" Tony raised his voice, glaring as Rebecca started shouting for her parents. He stood up and waked over to her. "Do you want to see your daddy, sweetheart?" He asked, his voice dripping with false sweetness.

Rebecca glared at the man from under her eyelashes, nodding.

"Then shut it." He snarled, "Otherwise daddy ain't gonna live to-" He glared as Rebecca started whimpering and crying again. "Get her out of here."

"Boss, I dunno-"

"Get her out!"

Peter picked Rebecca up and carried her towards the door, glancing back as he cuddled her.

Rebecca half heartedly cuddled back, glad of a little bit of comfort at least, after being cold, tired and hungry.

"Shall we get you something to eat?" Peter asked, bouncing her slightly, one sure way to get her quiet if something was in her mouth.

Rebecca whimpered and sniffled, rubbing her eyes with one hand, looking at Peter. "Daddy?" She said pleadingly. "My mummy?"

"I'm sorry sweetheart." Peter sighed, shaking his head. "Not yet…"

Rebecca whimpered again and went limp in Peter's arms, sobbing for all she was worth.

* * *

Charlie helped Smithy into her car, laying him across the backseat. "We're gonna have to dump the car…" 

"I need some clothes." Smithy frowned, pulling the hospital gown back down over his legs.

Charlie checked Smithy was settled before getting in the drivers side, adjusting the mirror, "I'll get some," She said, starting the car, driving at speed, but carefully so as not to hurt Smithy. She parked outside a small secluded menswear shop, slipping inside, grabbing the first pair of trousers, shirt, jumper and shoes she could see in Smithy's size, drumming her fingers impatiently on the table as she waited for the assistant to finish, biting her bottom lip hard to stop herself from crying as she thought of Rebecca. Once done, she all but ran out the shop, out to the car, helping Smithy dress carefully, easing him out the car to do his shirt up for him and slipped the jumper over his head, helping him push his arms through. "You warm enough?"

Smithy nodded, wincing slightly as he did the trousers up, throwing the gown out of the car. "Fine." He smiled tightly, pressing his lips against Charlie's. "You alright?" he asked, obviously worried she wouldn't be able to handle what was happening.

Charlie nodded quickly, "Let's find Becca." She said, easing Smithy back into the car and lifting his feet to put the shoes on.

Once she had finished, Charlie started the car, speeding off quickly, getting a good 10 minute head start on Gina who was then told about Charlie's card being used at the shop. Gina called out for Tony, informed Adam, and sped over to the shop…

_(A/N: Just to clarify - it's not Tony Stamp! Please read the notes in my profile to get the history)_


	10. Chapter 10

**Your Love Is King – Part 10**

Tony Stamp lifted the tip of his asp from the ground, hooking it around the material threatening to blow away, lifting it into the air. "Ma'am."

Gina moved over, closing her eyes as she saw the gown blowing in the wind. "He's going to be the death of me." She muttered, taking the gown and placing it in an evidence bag for safe keeping.

"If anyone can find her…" Tony started to say. "It'll be her parents."

"And then what?" Gina sighed. "Whoever it is will have Rebecca, and Smithy and Charlie. What good will that do?"

"Ma'am." Tony sighed.

* * *

"You alright back there?" Charlie called over, glancing back behind her as she steadied the car. 

"Fine." Smithy glanced around him, blinking. "Where are we going?"

"Mickey's." Charlie pulled up outside Mickey's house, "He won't mind us borrowing the car if he's in hospital…"

"What you gonna do?" Smithy scoffed. "Hotwire it?"

Charlie turned in her seat as she pulled her keys out the ignition, holding up a key.

"…What's that for?" Smithy looked puzzled.

"He hasn't had the locks changed since I moved out," She frowned to herself as she undid the key from the key ring, passing Smithy the car keys. "You drive this one to the multi-storey, I'll go get Mickey's spare keys and follow you, then we can find Becca without them stopping us."

"Proper little Miss Marple." Smithy almost smirked, easing himself out the backseat with Charlie's help.

"You gonna be able to drive?" She asked as Smithy nodded. "Just be careful…" She helped him in the backseat, before running to the front door, letting herself in, reappearing 2 minutes later clutching a set of keys.

"Why do you have a key to Mickey's?" Smithy asked, looking out the window.

"Because I just do." Charlie said authoritively, unlocking the other car. "Haven't got round to giving it back, now move!"

* * *

Rebecca's thumb moved to her mouth as she slept, sucking it gently as she rested against Peter's chest, exhausted from the day's happenings, having cried herself to sleep. 

Peter gently lowered her onto the pile of blankets in the corner of the room, pulling one over her, before walking to the doorway, watching Tony's hissed conversation with whoever was on the other end of the mobile.

"That's not my problem!" Tony spat, crouching over the can of lager he was holding.

"Boss…" Peter dared to interrupt. "She's asleep now, just got her off…"

Tony scowled, glaring at the man in front of him as he continued to curse down the phone at the unfortunate person on the other end.

* * *

Charlie swung the car up to the 5th level, pulling in on one side as she parked behind an empty space, watching as Smithy pulled into it, before getting out to help him. "Take it easy…" She coaxed, pulling him forward as he gritted his teeth, getting to his feet. 

"Need to be quick." Smithy muttered through gritted teeth. "CCTV."

Charlie nodded, helping him walk as quick as he could to the car, before settling him back on the back seat. "Don't bleed on the seats." She forced as a joke. "Mickey'd never forgive us." She froze as a mobile started ringing, looking at Smithy.

"…Gina." He frowned, pressing the end call button.

* * *

"Hi, this is Smithy, leave a message after the tone and I'll get back to you as soon as possible." Gina closed her eyes and sighed as the answer phone cut in again. "Smithy, it's me. Ring me as soon as you get this." She hung up, looking at Tony. 

"Now what…?"

"Now we wait." Gina sighed.

* * *

"Flash powder?" 

"Same as any firework." Neil nodded, sighing. "Pretty easy to make with a little training…"

"So he's military trained?" Jack wearily rubbed his head.

Neil nodded again. "He definitely has some training, Army, Navy, something with a knowledge of chemicals and explosives."

"Well that narrows it down." Jack muttered.

"Smithy has army background doesn't he?"

"Queens Royal." Jack looked at Neil. "Are you thinking-"

"It certainly gives us something to go on…"

Jack looked thoughtful for a few moments, before picking his phone up, calling an old friend….

* * *

"Where are we going?" Charlie sounded almost panicked, turning another corner. "It's getting dark…" 

Smithy was about to speak as his phone rang again, moving to turn it off, before stopping and drowning as 'withheld number' flashed on the display. He lifted it to his ear and pressed answer, waiting for the person on the other end to speak first.

"Smithy…"

Smithy's whole body tensed as he instantly placed the voice. "Tony."

Charlie blinked and pulled into the side of the road. "Tony Stamp?" She mouthed, frowning.

Smithy fixed his gaze on the dashboard, his free hand balled into a fist.

"Long time no hear Smithy…"

"Where's my daughter?" Smithy asked, his tone cold, realising beating around the bush would get him nowhere.

"That's no way to talk to an old friend, is it!" Tony smirked, resting his feet on the edge of the desk in front of him.

"If you've harmed so much as one hair on her head, I _will_ **kill** you."

"Empty threats." Tony mocked with a laugh. "You had your chance Smithy. All you had to do was let them kill me….you couldn't even do that." He sneered.

"What good would that have done?" Smithy finally looked at Charlie, covering her trembling hand with his as she gawped at him, her eyes threatening tears.

"It'd have put an end to this." Tony coughed, watching Peter stood in the doorway. "She's a good kid, can tell she's daddy's little girl though…" He smirked. "Big green eyes, bet you fall for all that butter wouldn't melt crap, don't you…"

"Where. Is. She?"

"Come and get her, Smithy." Tony smirked, "You know where…."

* * *

"You're going back some…" Bob Cryer frowned as he paced Jack's office. 

"I realise that, Bob." Jack frowned. "But it's all we have to go on…"

Bob looked thoughtful, before nodding. "A case did come up involving a squaddie suspected of trading in drugs and guns. One of Smithy's friends was involved, a Colour Sergeant at the time, tried to spin a line that Smithy had asked him to work undercover, Smithy denied it."

"Do you think there was some truth in it? Could it have lead to this?" Neil asked.

Bob shook his head. "Smithy's a lot of things, but a liar isn't one of them."

"So this Colour Sergeant…" Neil frowned.

"Tony Mitchell." Bob nodded.

"I remember." Jack nodded. "He'd been trying to muscle in on the other squaddies sideline, bringing the guns in for some flash suit type. To save his neck, he offered up a pre-arranged meet with the armourer and told the boss man he wanted paying in drugs to get him there. Smithy accompanied Mitchell who lost it and was almost shot. Smithy saved Mitchell."

"And Mitchell is given life in an army jail…"

"Nice." Neil remarked, pursing his lips.

"Later on," Bob frowned. "Smithy was attacked outside a club by some mates of Mitchell's. They saw it as him stitching up Mitchell to save his own skin. Mitchell appealed, using the undercover story and it failed."

"Is Mitchell still inside?" Neil asked, looking between the two men.

"Only one way to find out." Bob looked at Jack, who lifted his phone.


	11. Chapter 11

**Your Love Is King – Part 11**

"I just want her back…" Charlie sniffed back some tears, gently rubbing her eyes. "Back in my arms…"

"I know." Smithy squeezed her shoulder, sighing. "We'll get her back…"

Charlie turned the corner, pulling into a dark side street, looking around her. "Where are we?" She asked for the first time, having followed Smithy's directions.

Smithy leant forward, glancing around him. "Tony has-"

"You know him!"

Smithy nodded solemnly, explaining his history with Tony Mitchell briefly.

"And he's got my baby girl!" Charlie's voice trailed to a whisper and she looked up at Smithy, before pushing the door open and getting out.

"Charlie!" Smithy hissed, "Charlie!" he eased himself out, grabbing Charlie's arm and pulling her back before she had chance to near the corner. "Go back to the car, I'll go and-"

"No." Charlie shook her head, looking defiant.

"Go back to the car, Charlotte." Smithy lowered his voice further. "You are _not_ going in there."

Charlie shook Smithy's hand off of her arm, glaring almost up at him. "I'm going to get my baby." She rested her hand on her prominent bump. "Don't you _dare_ tell me what to do!"

Smithy sighed and winced, shifting slightly to ease the pull on his stomach. "Chaz," he murmured softly, unaware of the person stood a little distance off, watching. "I'm sorry, I just can't let you go in there…"

"And I can't let you." Charlie swallowed, taking his hands, "But we both have to, for Becca." She turned, seeing the person in the doorway first, taking a sharp breath in.

"Nice of you to join us." Tony smirked menacingly. "…Eventually."

"Where's Rebecca?" Charlie glared, sounding a brave as she could.

"The brat's fine." Tony shrugged casually. "You'll be with her soon."

Smithy's hand dropped to his pocket and he covered his phone, feeling around for what he believed was the '9' button, before being shoved forward by a force behind him, stumbling ahead, turning quickly. "Wha-" He started to say, falling to the floor as he was hit from behind, the blow to the back of his head leaving him out cold.

"DALE!" Charlie screamed, fighting hard against the arm snaking around her, and the hand covering her mouth as she was dragged inside, kicking and fighting. "DALE!"

* * *

Bob replaced the phone, looking at Jack. "Good news and bad news." 

"Go on…"

"The good news is that Mitchell is still serving life in the army prison. The bad news," Bob sighed, "He was being transferred, to be nearer his estranged wife and children, and …he escaped."

"Escaped!" Neil frowned, looking at Bob.

"The prison van he was travelling in was ambushed, and he was taken-"

"And we've only just been told!" Jack's voice rose, already midway through calling Gina.

* * *

"DADA!" Rebecca raised her hand, slapping Smithy's cheek gently. "DADDY!" She scowled and sniffled as both parents continued to ignore her, "Mummy look!" She sobbed, pulling on Charlie's trousers. "Daddy! Mummy!" 

Smithy groaned, his eyes flickering lightly as he attempted to focus in the dim light, aware of noises within the room.

"DADA!" Rebecca spun round, hearing Smithy, flying at him. "DADDYDADDYDADDY!"

Smithy tilted his head, pulling himself up slowly and weakly, groaning at the dull ache in his head as he lightly pressed the back of his head with one hand, before blinking as Rebecca attached herself to his chest, smothering his neck in kisses as she whimpered and cooed. "Becca?" Smithy looked down, wrapping his arms tightly around her, holding her against his chest as he rocked her, "Daddy's here…shh…" he whispered, kissing her forehead, "You're safe now, baby…"

Rebecca sniffled, her hands grabbing hold of Smithy's top, gripping it tightly in her hands as she clung on for dear life. "Daddy!" she whimpered. "Mummy won't wake up…"

"Mummy?" Smithy looked up, seeing a figure slumped in the corner of the room, their head lolling forward against their chest, looking almost asleep. "Where's mummy?" He asked, almost dreading to hear the answer.

Rebecca pointed in the direction of the figure, whimpering. "She won't move…"

Smithy cleared his throat, swallowing hard as he tried to stand, "Becca, show me."

Rebecca stood up, watching as Smithy pulled himself to his feet, Smithy inwardly groaning and gritting his teeth. She reached for his hand, pulling him along behind her, stopping in front of the figure, climbing into its lap. "Mummy?"

Smithy stopped by the side of the chair, his eyes running over the binds around the wrists and legs, his heart almost stopping as he tilted the head gently up, seeing Charlie staring blankly up at him. "Chaz?" Smithy checked her breathing, working on untying the binds at the same time. "Charlie, I'm here sweetheart, and Becca…" Rebecca looked up at the mention of her name, slapping her palm against Charlie's chest, gently.

"Mama?" Rebecca cooed, pressing her lips against her cheek. "Mummy?"

Smithy tilted Charlie's head back up, supporting her neck. "Mummy's just tired at the moment, she'll wake up soon…" He said, trying to sound confident as Rebecca nodded.

"Cack made her tired?" She asked, slipping carefully off Charlie's lap and attaching herself to Smithy's thigh.

Smithy frowned, looking down at Charlie's stomach, aware she'd been drugged, but not having the first idea what with, and certainly not the effects it could have on a baby. "Yes sweetheart, Jack's making her tired…" He forced a smile, ruffling Rebecca's hair, before finishing untying the binds around Charlie, lifting her up into his arms, suppressing several groans of pain as he carried her across the room, followed by Rebecca who'd taken it upon herself to play nurse, sitting at Charlie's head as Smithy laid her on the blankets in the corner of the room, gently patting the top of her head and covering her up.


	12. Chapter 12

_**AN:** A Mason is somewhat of a 'secret' society where a group of men and occasionally – but not always women meet and do …things in the name of 'Brotherhood'. It's a bit like a fraternity… You'd also do well to read the notes that were posted with part 9, cos Smithy doesn't go into detail about Tony here :)_

**Your Love Is King – Part 12**

Smithy sat at Charlie's feet, watching Rebecca toddle around Charlie, kissing and patting her cheek gently, making sure she was completely covered up, Smithy having to intervene to stop Rebecca pulling the blanket completely over Charlie's head.

Rebecca watched her mother, before pouting and folding her arms. "Mummy wake up now?"

"Mummy's tired." Smithy reached out for Rebecca, settling her on his lap, attempting to move her away from the bandage on his abdomen, Rebecca clinging tightly to his top. It had amazed him how Rebecca hadn't asked questions as to why they were there, or why she'd been taken from her parents. She'd just muddled on, flitting between her parents, thinking nothing of her situation.

'…_.If only it was that simple.'_ Smithy thought, sighing heavily.

Charlie released a low groan as she gradually came to, her eyes still closed as she moved her hand, slowly and steadily.

Rebecca turned, saw Charlie and beamed, launching herself on top of her, landing across her stomach and chest, hugging Charlie tightly. "Mummy!"

"Becca…" Charlie's eyes were still closed, but her hand moved down from her head, lowering to Rebecca's hair.

"Charlie?" Smithy moved to Charlie's side, taking her free hand. "Sweetheart, come on…open your eyes." He turned Charlie's head to face him, "Come on…"

Charlie winced and attempted to look at him, her eyes fluttering slowly open. "My Prince Charming…" She whispered hoarsely, swallowing hard.

Smithy gave her a small sad grin, helping her into a sitting position. "Save the Sleeping Beauty stuff till later, yeah?" He smiled, kissing her forehead.

"Mummy!" Rebecca bounced in Charlie's lap, standing up beside her, wrapping her arms around her neck and hugging tight.

Charlie looked up, her face lighting up when she saw Rebecca, her arms carefully lifting to hold her, pulling her back onto her lap. "Baby!" She smiled, cuddling her close.

Rebecca giggled and reached out to Smithy, beaming as he wrapped an arm around Charlie's back and one around Rebecca, drawing them both close to him.

* * *

"Escaped?" Gina's eyes grew wide and she glared out the window. "Why have we only been told this now? When it's too late?" 

"The army aren't known for broadcasting-"

"I don't care about the secret nods, winks and handshakes!" Gina's voice rose slightly. "They're not the Masons!"

"It's understandab-." Jack tried to reason.

"My officers are out there!" Gina snapped back. "Now you tell me how 'understandable' that is!"

"Guv!" Steve burst into the room, interrupting the call.

"PC Hunter?" Jack moved the phone from his ear so Gina could hear what was said.

"We've found the car!" Steve panted for breath. "But there's no one in it…"

"Where was it found?"

"5th floor of the multi storey car park on Trafford Way," Steve passed the videotapes he was holding to Jack. "We've checked the CCTV, there's Smithy and Charlie on them!"

"Doing what?" Jack asked, sighing slightly with impatience.

"One car keeps well back from them, Smithy parks his car, then Charlie appears and helps him out of sight of the cameras…then the car speeds off too fast for us to be able to get the reg…"

"What make is it? Colour?"

"Vauxhall I think…" Steve shrugged. "A Corsa? It's navy…real dark blue…"

"Mickey's." Jack pursed his lips, looking at Bob, before filling Gina in. "Keep all eyes out for a dark blue Vauxhall Corsa, registration X-ray 3 4 2 Yankie, Romeo Foxtrot."

"Guv!" Steve nodded, hurrying the office and down to CAD.

"Did you get that?" Jack turned back to the phone, talking to Gina.

* * *

"How long have we been here?" Charlie looked up at Smithy, holding his hand. 

Smithy sighed and shook his head. of hours?"

Charlie closed her eyes and turned her head to Smithy's shoulder. "Have they been back in?"

Smithy shook his head again, turning slightly to kiss Charlie's forehead, watching Rebecca rest against Charlie, her head tilting back against her shoulder as she fought to keep her eyes open.

"What's happening Dale?" Charlie whispered. "Who's doing this? Why?"

Smithy tilted his head and sighed, skimming over the details of his history with Tony Mitchell, only telling Charlie what she really needed to know. "And then he was arrested…next thing I heard, he'd appealed and it'd been denied…."

Charlie closed her eyes and sighed, looking down at Rebecca, lightly stroking her cheek, "How are we gonna get out-"

"You're not." Tony opened the door, "Unless it's feet first…"

Charlie's arms closed completely around Rebecca and she held her against her chest, glaring at Tony. "Our colleagues know we're missing…it won't take them two minutes to realise who you are…."

Tony rolled his eyes, "That might mean so much more if it was a real threat." He scoffed, stepping into the room. "Such a cosy family picture."

Smithy stood up, "Leave them out of this, Tony." He swallowed. "This has nothing to do with them…"

"It was everything to do with them." A smirk flicked over Tony's expression. "You need to know what it's like to lose the most important things in your life….then we're even."

* * *

Dan picked at the sandwich in front of him, sighing as he stifled a yawn. "How's this helping?" 

Roger shrugged. "Keeping an eye out for human abducting aliens?"

Dan rolled his eyes, turning his head to look out the window, blinking at the car careering towards them. "Rodge?"

Roger looked up, sitting up straight and pulling his seatbelt on. "Isn't that-"

"Mickey Webb's car." Dan finished for him, dumping his sandwich on the dashboard, starting the engine.

"Easy Dan." Roger held onto the handle above the door as Dan sped forward, in pursuit of Mickey's car as it lurched across the road ahead.


	13. Chapter 13

_AN: Now complete…this is where it gets scary!_

**Your Love Is King – Part 13**

"What's he playing at!" Roger grabbed the dashboard as the car they were chasing skidded to a halt.

"He's drunk!" Dan frowned, watching the person inside seemingly argue with himself.

"You stay here." Roger climbed out the car, "Just incase he speeds off again…"

Dan nodded, watching Roger approach the car.

Roger shook his ASP out, using it to knock on the window of the car. "Sir? If you'd mind stepping out the car…"

Peter jumped and looked up, as if spotting Roger for the first time, he moved to open the door, stammering slightly. "The girl!"

"Sir?" Roger frowned.

"He's got the girl!"

"Girl?"

"The baby! He's got them all, you have to help!"

"He, sir?"

Dan climbed out the car, moving towards them. "Rodge?"

"He's pissed as a fart." Roger frowned, "He doesn't even know what day it is."

"Officer!" Peter stumbled towards Dan. "You have to help!"

"Alright sir…" Dan exchanged glances with Roger. "What seems to be the problem?"

"Mitchell!" Peter stammered again, "Like you, the police! He's got them!" He stumbled back against the car door, "The daughter! He took her! Told me to move the car! Get it away! Burn it!"

"Smithy!" Roger lifted his radio, contacting CAD, explaining had happened.

* * *

"Get in brought to the station!" Jack gestured for Bob and Neil to listen in, pressing speakerphone. "Get him in an interview room, soon as he gets here and find out what's happening!" 

"Guv." Neil nodded, leaving the room and hurrying down to Custody..

"Leave him alone!" Charlie glared at Mitchell.

Mitchell chuckled and took a step towards Charlie and Rebecca, turning to look at Smithy as he blocked Tony's path.

"Don't be stupid." Smithy glared, before doubling over as Tony punched him hard in the stomach, aiming a kick at his back as he fell to the floor.

"DALE!"

"DADDY!" Rebecca woke with a jolt, crying as she saw Smithy on the floor.

Smithy moved his hands to his abdomen, gasping for breath as he lifted one hand, looking at the blood dripping from it from the wound.

"Such a pretty face…" He cupped Charlie's face with one hand, turning her head to look at him. "Such a shame to ruin it….maybe we could come to some agreement?" Tony smirked.

Charlie pushed his hand away, holding Rebecca away from him, pulling her head back as she spat at Tony, yelping as her head snapped round as he slapped her hard, blood trickling from her lip.

"MUMMY!" Rebecca screamed, balling her hands into fists. "DADDY!"

"SHUT HER UP!" Tony raised his voice. "Before I do…." He trailed off ominously, smirking nastily.

"You lay one hand on her." Charlie glared. "And I will _kill_ you!"

* * *

"The baby!" Peter paced the interview room. "Dark hair, green eyes, pale face!" 

"Rebecca?" Neil said quietly, Dan nodding as an answer.

"He wasn't meant to take her!"

"Where are they now?" Neil asked, folding his arms.

Peter's whole stance changed and he shook his head. "No, no…can't say…he'll kill me!"

"How can we help Rebecca if you don't tell us?" Roger asked, holding Peter's gaze as he looked at him.

"….Tony won't like this, he won't like it one bit!"

"Then tell us where they are!" Neil tried, watching as Tony started pacing again.

"He'll kill me!"

"Dan!" Neil nodded at Dan, who stood up, advancing on Peter, looking down at him. "Tell us where they are." Neil folded his arms. "Or PC Casper will-"

"Ok!" Peter looked at Dan, blinking a couple of times, before sitting back down at the table. "Warehouse…" He swallowed, fidgeting. "…Bagford Lane….it's deserted…streets a ruin…"

"What number?" Dan spat, still glaring at Peter.

"…You can't miss it! There's a van in the yard….."

* * *

"SHUT HER UP!" Tony rounded on Smithy, pulling his head up by his hair, "Or Daddy goes first…" 

Charlie eyed Tony off, swallowing hard as she tried to calm Rebecca, turning her away so her back was to Tony, stopping her from seeing Smithy. "Daddy's just asleep…" She whispered, brushing the tear running down her cheek. "You'll give him a headache..."

Rebecca sniffled and clung to Charlie, whimpering. "Dada."

Charlie kissed and cuddled Rebecca, rocking her gently. "It's alright sweetheart…" She whispered, wiping her own arms. "Mummy's got you now…"

Tony dropped Smithy's head back to the floor, Smithy only just managing to stay conscious, rolling onto his back as he clutched at the blood soaked bandage on his abdomen. Tony sneered and looked Smithy over, "Not so scary now…" He smirked, "Just think, I could do anything to those two, and you wouldn't be able to stop me….you'd have to watch them die….just like Ireland…I could have let you die Smithy…"

Smithy's eyes glazed slightly, and he swallowed, "Leave...them…alone…" he whispered hoarsely.

Tony just scoffed and looked Smithy over with obvious disgust, pulling his foot back to aim at his stomach.

"NO!" Charlie flew forward, launching at Tony, taking him enough by surprise to knock him off balance, struggling with him on the floor.

Rebecca whimpered and cried, moving to Smithy as she clutched at his hand. "Dadada!" She sniffled. "Daaaaady!"

"Becca!" Smithy squeezed her hand, fighting to keep his eyes open. "Go get Nana!"

"Nanaaaaa!" Rebecca cried, rubbing her eyes with one hand.

"Good girl!" Smithy tried nodding to the door, his head ringing. "Go get Nana!"

Rebecca looked at where Smithy was gesturing, looking back at Smithy, still crying hard. "Want Daddy!" She sniffled.

"Daddy'll be there soon." Smithy squeezed her hand, "Go outside sweetheart, go find daddy some help!"

Rebecca sniffled and dropped beside Smithy, kissing his cheek, before running towards the door, trying to push it open.

Charlie fought as best as she could against Tony, aiming a punch at his jaw, trying to pin him back, Tony easily deflecting her blows.

Rebecca pushed the door as hard as she could, slipping outside, sniffling and crying. "Nana!" She whimpered, getting to the main door as she peered out. "Nana!"

* * *

"Left!" Gina directed Tony, turning in her seat as the van appeared behind them, "Come on Tony…." 

Tony Stamp spun the wheel, quickly, but carefully taking the corner, heading into Bagford Lane.

* * *

"Nana!" Rebecca ran as quickly as she could across the yard in front of the warehouse, stumbling and falling. She screeched and whimpered, pulling herself up, having grazed her chin, hands and knees. She sniffled, balled her hands and tried to hurry along again, whimpering all the while.

* * *

"You stupid cow!" Tony Mitchell pulled his hand back and slapped Charlie hard across her cheek, the force knocking her to the side, letting him overpower her, pinning her to the floor. He dropped his hands and smirked, groping her roughly as she squirmed beneath him, trying to kick out to knock him off. "That's not very friendly now, is it." Tony smirked, moving his hand to between Charlie's legs. 

Charlie suppressed a retch, and managed to aim her foot at his groin, kicking him hard, before yelping and trying to fight him off as he pulled at her clothes.

* * *

"Over there!" Gina pointed at the warehouses, directing Tony along, trailing off mid sentence. "….Becca?" She shouted for Tony to stop, before climbing out the car, taking in the dishevelled figure in front of her, running towards her with open arms. "Becca!" 

"NANA!NANA!NANA!NANA!" Rebecca launched herself at Gina, clinging tightly to her. "GET MAMADADA!" She screeched, pointing at the warehouse, "MAMADADA!"

Gina carried the small girl over to where June was stood with the van, quickly organising the officers, comforting Rebecca as she cried and clung to her.

"How many people, darlin'?" Gina turned her head to look at Rebecca. Rebecca held up three fingers, blood running down her arm from where she'd slipped.

"Come on everyone…" June lead the group over to the warehouse, Gina carrying Rebecca over to the car, comforting her as she attempted to clean her up with the first aid kit.

* * *

"GET OFF ME!" Charlie fought, scratched, kicked and punched her way back from Tony, trying to push him off, "Leave me alone!" 

"MITCHELL!" Smithy tried to pull himself over, setting his jaw.

Tony aimed a kick out at Smithy, catching his stomach.

Smithy winced and slumped against the floor, trying to get back to Charlie.

"Dale!" Charlie sniffed, scratching Tony's cheek.

* * *

"Sarge!" Jim hissed, "They're in here!" 

June moved to the doorway, hearing the voices inside, the rest of the officers gathering behind them.

"Jim." June nodded, "Go on…"

Jim tried the handle, pushing it open, officers flooding into the room. Mitchell looked up, pulling Charlie up by her arm. "Don't be stupid!" Jim held his hands out.

"Back off!" Mitchell shouted, holding Charlie by her throat.

Charlie whimpered and tried to get free, her gaze fixed on Smithy, watching June help him. "Dale…" She swallowed.

"SHUT UP!" Mitchell yelled, before crashing to the floor as Dan shook his ASP out, hitting it across Mitchell's legs, forcing him to fall forward, Tony and Jim hurrying forward to catch Charlie.

* * *

"There's our little hero!" Charlie pulled herself up carefully in the wheelchair, smoothing her hospital gown over her legs as Rebecca beamed round the room, holding armfuls of flowers and drawings. 

"Becca…" Smithy turned his head to look at her, "You been a good girl for Nana?"

"Good as gold…" Gina smiled, lifting her onto the bed, positioning her between Smithy and Charlie.

Charlie shifted the wheelchair she was sat in back a little smothering Rebecca in kisses and cuddles, one hand still firmly clutching Smithy's.

Smithy stroked his daughter's hair, watching her giggle and bat at the balloon above his hospital bed, smiling tightly, before lifting the paintings and drawings Rebecca had brought, flicking through them, beaming as he saw one of himself, Charlie, Rebecca and a large black blob entitled 'Jack'.


	14. Epilogue

**Your Love Is King**

**The Epilogue**

"That one!"

Dan frowned and looked around him, lifting up a small wooden shape as he held it out. "This one?"

Rebecca giggled and shook her head, pointing at the jigsaw piece beside his knee. "That one!"

"Are you sure?" Dan grinned at Rebecca who appeared to simper and giggle, using Dan's knee to help her push herself up.

"Flirt." Charlie chuckled, glancing over.

Rebecca wobbled and held one arm out to steady herself, before grinning and toddling towards Charlie, attaching herself to her leg. "Din, mummy."

"Just give me two seconds sweetheart." Charlie ruffled Rebecca's hair and gestured to the form she was filling in. "Nearly finished."

Rebecca nodded, and stayed beside Charlie, one arm holding onto her leg as she chewed on the sleeve of her top, looking back over at Dan.

"…I don't mind helping." Dan offered, shrugging. "If you're busy."

"Dan!" Rebecca grinned, looking up at Charlie.

Charlie chuckled and rolled her eyes. "You've got yourself a fan for life there…" she smiled, reaching into her bag as she pulled out a small lunchbox and some baby wipes, passing them to Dan.

Dan looked perplexed, opening the plastic box as he unwrapped a bun, holding it out to Rebecca.

Rebecca beamed, sat beside him on the floor and took the bun, taking a bite before looking up. "T'ank you."

"Good girl." Charlie kept her eyes on the form, frowning slightly as she crossed out what she'd written. "Not with your mouth full though…"

Rebecca looked at Charlie, nodding emphatically, before taking another bite from the bun, her free hand falling into Dan's.

* * *

Smithy yawned and ran a hand through his hair, correcting his quiff as he let himself out of the locker room, heading back towards the front of the station. He looked around him and frowned as he found the front office empty, before his gaze settled on the corner at the back where Charlie was sat reading through a small booklet, Rebecca curled up on the chair beside her, fast asleep. Rebecca's head rested on Charlie's lap as she stroked her hair gently, her fingers occasionally fiddling with the curl on Rebecca's forehead. Smithy smiled softly to himself and watched them for a few seconds, before heading over, letting himself behind the desk. "You look shattered." He said quietly, kissing Charlie's forehead as she looked up. 

"Not half as tired as you." She said, mock pouting as she leant forward, softly pressing her lips against his. "You sure you're ready to be back?"

Smithy nodded and smiled. "I'm fine…" He insisted, sitting the other side of Rebecca. "You should be-"

"At home…" Charlie finished for him, rolling her eyes with a grin. "You've told me."

"And you never listen." Smithy grinned.

"Hark at you." Charlie grinned. "You haven't been recovering in hospital!" she tutted. "They gave you a brain transplant whilst I wasn't looking, didn't they!"

"You only moan when I don't ask." Smithy smirked, "Besides, you shou-"

"If I stay in that house any longer I'll go stir crazy." Charlie sighed. "You moan when I unpack boxes, you moan when I try and set up the nursery, you moan when I-"

"I get the hint." Smithy cut her off with a frown.

Charlie smiled weakly and closed her hand over his. "I'm sorry…" she sighed. "I just…I can't stay there on my own." She said quietly. "I need to be here, and I need to stay

Smithy opened his mouth to speak as Rebecca shifted slightly, her arm falling forward on the chair as she slept, knocking against Smithy's leg. Smithy looked down and smiled, lifting Rebecca gently from the chair, "You ready?"

Charlie nodded, gathering her belongings, before faltering as a flash of pain flitted across her stomach. Smithy stopped at the gate and glanced back. "Chaz?"

Charlie took a deep breath and glanced up, smiling awkwardly. "Just a twinge…"

"You remember what the doctor said…." Smithy frowned deeply. "You shouldn't-"

"Shouldn't do a lot of things." Charlie forced as a joke, moving towards him. "But we still do…"

"If you're sure…" Smithy frowned, carrying Rebecca out to the car as she grumbled softly at the sudden blast of cold, snuggling against her father's chest. Charlie eased herself into the front passenger side, and Smithy leant over and passed Rebecca down to Charlie, who moved her gently in her arms, making sure she was holding her tightly as Rebecca's head fell back against her shoulder, her hand gripping Charlie's.

Charlie smiled and kissed Rebecca's hand, stroking her thumb over it gently as she waited for Smithy to get in, before keeping tight hold of Rebecca for the journey home.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Smithy frowned, shifting on the settee as Charlie fidgeted and gasped for the third time in as many minutes. 

"Backache." Charlie grumbled. "Side ache, front ache…."

Smithy frowned and moved his hand to her stomach, stroking it gently, before blinking as Charlie gasped and gripped his wrist. "I didn't do anything!"

"Get Becca." Charlie forced through gritted teeth.

"I've just got her off, she'-"

"Get. Becca." Charlie insisted, her knuckles turning white from the grip she had on his arm, "Get her bag and get her to mams."

"But-." Smithy's face drained of colour as he realised what Charlie meant, "…Early!"

"Try telling him that…" Charlie paused and panted, swallowing as she let go of Smithy's arm. "And be fast…."

Smithy's eyes widened and he all but jumped up, heading in the direction of the stairs, before coming back. "But what if-?"

"GO!"

* * *

"Dale!" Rachel Rogers blinked as she opened the door. "Do you know what time it is?" 

"Gamma! Mummy sworeded!" Rebecca beamed and weaved past her grandmothers legs, pulling her bag along the floor behind her as she headed into the living room.

Rachel watched Rebecca pass, before looking back to the door, "…Dale?" She said again, taking in her son in law's petrified expression.

"Baby!" Smithy stammered, pointing at the car. "….Baby!"

"SMITHY!" Charlie yelped, gripping hold of the dashboard. "Move your arse!"

Smithy backed off from the doorway, heading over to the car as Rachel blinked. "Dale!"

"Charlotte!"

"Mum…" Charlie whimpered, clutching the dashboard. "Look after-" She trailed off and gasped, holding onto her stomach. "Smithy'll pick her up in the morning…." She panted as the car started up. "Make sure you hurt him…." She yelped. "Before I do!"

* * *

"Why did mummy tell daddy off?" Rebecca shuffled as she lay beside her grandmother, obviously now wide awake. 

"She didn't mean to…" Rachel sipped from her coffee as she rested one leg on the bed. "She was just joking."

Rebecca glanced up from the book she was waving around, frowning. "But daddy not laughing."

Rachel chuckled and replaced her drink on the bedside table, checking the phone again, as she took the book, cuddling Rebecca to her. "Mummy was trying to take her mind off Jack."

"Why?"

"He was telling her that he wanted to come out to come and meet his mummy and daddy, and his big sister…."

Rebecca grinned and clamboured into Rachel's lap. "Cack!" She beamed, clapping her hands excitedly.

* * *

"You. Ever. Come. Near. Me…" Charlie paused to pant between the words, gripping Smithy's hand tighter. "And. I will… castrate you!" 

Smithy looked at his hand, wincing. "But-"

"But nothing…" Charlie yelped and whimpered as she all but screamed. "Get it out!"

"Calm down, Charlie…" Smithy tried to soothe, rubbing her back.

"I'll give you calm down, you fuc-"

"That's it…" The consultant cut in, smiling encouragingly. "You're doing brilliantly, just one more push…."

"I can't…" Charlie whimpered, burying her head in Smithy's shoulder as she wound her fingers around his. "I can't…too tired…."

"Come on…" Smithy kissed her forehead, wrapping his free arm around her back as he held her tightly. "Just one more sweetheart, you can do it…."

Charlie sniffed and took a deep breath, holding Smithy's hand tightly as she pushed as hard as she could, crying.

* * *

"Don't you think it's time you got some sleep?" Rachel chuckled, watching the two green eyes that were peering over the top of the blanket at her. 

"I want to see Cack." Rebecca beamed, dropping the blanket. "Mummy got him out now?"

Rachel glanced at the time, looking back at her granddaughter. "Daddy will ring when Jack's here."

Rebecca released a 'pfft' and settled back on the bed. "Story, Gamma?"

"Time for you to get some sleep…" Rachel smiled softly, brushing Rebecca's hair from her eyes, settling her down. "So you can be all wide awake to meet your little brother tomorrow!"

"I can go now?" Rebecca yawned, rubbing her eyes with both hands balled into small fists, blinking tiredly at Rachel.

Rachel smiled softly and kissed Rebecca's forehead, shaking her head. "Soon, sweetheart…" She said quietly, holding Rebecca tightly as she fell asleep.

* * *

"Hello Jack…." Charlie whispered, beaming proudly, if tiredly, at the small bundle in her arms, looking up at Smithy as he leant across the bed, one arm around Charlie, Jack's hand curled around one of his fingers. "He's perfect…" She whispered softly, a tear threatening to run down her cheek. 

"He's beautiful." Smithy smiled, brushing away the tear with his thumb. "Just like his mum."

Charlie smiled, resting her cheek against his hand as she cuddled the bundle tighter, returning Smithy's soft kiss. "There was a time…" she started, her voice laden with emotion. "…I didn't think we'd be here." She looked up, swallowing hard to stop the other tears. "I thought Jack…"

"Shhh…." Smithy pressed a finger against her lips. "Don't." He said quietly. "We're here… we're ok…" he assured her, much like he had regularly had to since Mitchell. "We're all ok…" he whispered.

Charlie nodded, sniffing hard as she carefully handed the baby to Smithy, carefully pulling herself further up the bed. "I love you…" She said quietly, looking at Smithy.

Smithy smiled, his whole face lighting up as Jack woke, watching him blink around the room, his gaze seemingly settling on Smithy as he yawned. "I love you too." he grinned dopily, kissing Jack's cheek, "Both of you."

* * *

"CAAAAAAACK!" Rebecca bounced in her grandmothers arms, beaming as she gripped the phone. "Daddy see now?" 

"You want to come see him now?" Smithy chuckled, leaning against the side of the phone booth. "You'd have to be quiet, Jack and mummy are asleep at the minute…"

"Why?" Rebecca pouted.

"It was a busy night…Jack didn't come to see us till nearly the morning…"

"But he'll wake up?" Rebecca wriggled as Rachel continued dressing her, still clinging on tightly to the phone.

"Soon…" Smithy stifled a yawn. "Can you put grandma on?"

"Ok, daddy…" Rebecca nodded, "Wub you more than the houses."

"Love you more than the people." He grinned, slotting another twenty pence in the machine as he spoke to Rachel, organising a time for them to come down, describing Jack and the delivery, grimacing as he stretched out his hand, remembering the grip Charlie had had on it. "Just glad he's not twins….don't think me hand could have taken it!"

After the call had ended, Smithy turned to move back from the phone booth, before pausing, looking thoughtful, and lifting the handset, dialling a number. "Gina." He grinned. "It's Smithy…" He listened, smirking as she muttered about the time, threatening him with the early shift, before interrupting. "Thought you might want to meet someone…" He paused. "Jack wants to say hello to Nana…."

* * *

"Shhh…!" Smithy pressed a finger to his lips, lifting Rebecca up as she bounded towards him, kissing her cheek as she grinned and clung around his neck. 

"Where's Cack?" Rebecca asked, attempting to whisper, before forgetting about it in her excitement, Rachel appearing behind them both, smiling as she looked over at where Charlie was still fast asleep, looking at the small cot beside the bed.

"Oh Dale…" Rachel clasped a hand to her mouth, looking as though she was about to cry, following him over to the cot, watching Jack kick his legs out, slowly reaching her hand out to stroke his cheek. "He's beautiful…"

"Caaaack!" Rebecca peered critically down at him from her vantage point in Smithy's arms, beaming. She waved and wriggled round to get a better look, her foot accidentally jarring the cot, causing Jack to wake with a start, sobbing loudly.

Charlie's eyes flickered open and she blinked around, looking across as Smithy replaced Rebecca to the floor, letting her climb onto the bed beside Charlie, before lifting Jack out of the cot, cuddling him closely as he attempted to comfort him.

Rebecca rested against Charlie, poking her stomach. "There 'nother Cack there?"

Charlie smiled sleepily, yawning. "No sweetheart, not another Jack."

Rebecca beamed and rested her head on Charlie's shoulder, watching Smithy and Jack. "We want no more." She shook her head. "No more boys."

Charlie grinned and stroked Rebecca's hair, watching Rachel coo at Jack over Smithy's shoulder. "What about another girl?" she asked, shifting to allow Rebecca onto her lap, cuddling her tightly.

Rebecca looked thoughtful. "We send 'Cack back and get a girl?"


End file.
